ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
La gran historia
|numero = 24 |numerotemporada = 4 |FechaEEUU = 4 de Marzo del 2011 |FechaLatino = 27 de Septiembre del 2011 |FechaEspaña = ??? |temporada = 2 |ant = Viktor: The Spoils |sig = Girl Trouble}} La Gran Historia es el cuarto episodio de la segunda temporada de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. Trama Jimmy estaba en un bosque, buscando algo fuera de lo usual para grabarlo, y en eso ve una estrella fugaz que cae en una cueva. Jimmy entra en la cueva y ve una planta exótica que él llama "Una Horrible Planta alienígena", el dice que no es nada especial y se va, pero luego La Plata abre la boca y las ramas atacan a jimmy. Mientras, Kevin y Gwen luchan con Seven Seven. Estaban perdiendo contra él, y entonces Ben aparece como Rath y le dice que pare, pero ataca Ben. Luego de que Rath de un discurso como acostumbra, golpea a Seven Seven con el ordenador y lo ata a un poste de luz. Luego, antes de irse, Jimmy llega y les dice sobre el alien, exagerando un poco, Kevin y Gwen no le creen y se van, pero Ben, al ver la cara de tristesa de Jimbo decide ir con el a la cueva. Al llegar a la cueva, Ben dice que él va a comprobar la cueva para que no le pase nada a Jimmy, Jimbo espera afuera pero Ben no sale, hasta que Ben le dice que puede entrar, y allí no hay nada sobre una invasión ni nada por el estilo, y Jimmy trata de comprobarselo, pero Ben dice que tal vez haya sido una pesadilla, como las que el tenia de niño con Vilgax, y Jimmy termina aceptandolo y va a casa, no sin antes ofrecerle mani a Ben y el no los acepta porque dice que es alergico. Luego, en casa de Jimmy el encuentra información en su computadora que el uso del agua se incremento mucho y que se usa mucho a el mismo tiempo, y que debe de estar relacionado con las plantas. Por la noche Jimmy regresa a la cueva y ve muchas cosas raras, y a Ben en el medio hablando con la planta, luego sale corriendo de la cueva y Ben sale también, y le toma una foto para tener pruebas, pero no le quita el flash, y por poco lo descubren. Al otro Día va a la casa de Gwen y habla de eso con ella y Kevin, pero no le creen, aun mostrandole la foto, porque estaba muy borrosa. Luego Jimmy va a el noticiero de Will Harangue a mostrar su imagen de Ben, y Will, como es obvio, malentiende todo, y muestra a Ben como un malvado que planea la destrucción de la tierra con la invasión alienígena, Kevin y Gwen estaban viendo el programa y Gwen dice que podrían ir a comprobar, pero Kevin no esta de acuerdo. Luego, en el supermercado, Jimmy va a comprar mani, y se encuentra con Ben y Ben le dice que quiere que Jimmy venga con el, pero Jimmy le dice que no, porque su madre quiere que limpie su cuarto (que era una mentira para escaparse), pero Ben aparece como Humungosaurio para obligarlo a ir. Ben trata de atrapar a Jimmy diciéndole "no corras de mi Jimmy",pero Jimmy sige tratando de escapar, pero Ben lo esta atacando sin parar, y Jimmy se sige escondiendo, pero luego usa unas gaseosas y algunas vitaminas para darle un ataque a Ben que le de el tiempo suficiente para escaparse en su bicicleta, pero Humungosaurio lo sige persigiendo y decide llamar a Gwen, pero ahora lo sige Ben como Cannonbolt, Gwen responder a la llamada y esta vez le cree mientras va en el auto de Kevin junto a el, Jimmy le da las cordenadas de donde se encuentra y escapa de Ben hasta que un caminon llega y le da un poco de tiempo para que se encuentre con Gwen y le dice que entre a el auto, pero Jimmy no sabe que creer, y luego el Cannonbolt de atrás se destransforma y es un Ben que parece ser bueno y entonces decide entrar a el auto. Todos van a la cueva y Kevin dice que para detener a el otro Ben tienen que destruir la planta, luego llegan a la cueva y Jimmy se quiere escapar de Kevin, pero esto no lo dejara, aunque no quiera. Luego descubrimos que ese Ben, esa Gwen y ese Kevin eran falsos, y los verdaderos estaban atrapados, y ellos eran clones perfectos de ellos, que no nesesitaban comer ni dormir, y que de el plan de la Planta Alien era que todos los seres del mundo sean sustituidos por las copias perfectas y así hacer un mundo perfecto sin enfermedades, ni guerra, ni diversion, luego ellos se van y unas ramas empiezan a cubrir a Jimmy por completo. Jimmy es apretado fuertemente por las ramas y salen sus paquetes de mani que le hacen daño a las plantas, y luego libera a los demas con el mani, explicandoles lo sucedido resumidamente, luego llegan los clones y los atacan, pero no pueden vencerlos porque la copia de Ben es la que tiene el Superomnitrix y lo usa para transformarse en Piedra y atacarlos, Gwen crea un escudo y entonces Jimmy le lanza mani y de esa forma se destransforma y cae al suelo, luego cada quien se encarga de su clon y el clon de Ben se quiere transformar en Fuego Pantanoso, pero luego Ben es el que apreta el reloj y el se transforma en el alien y de esa forma vence a el Ben Falso, y los demas también vencen a sus respectivos clones, y luego la planta llega para atacarlos en su máximo poder, luego salen de la cueva y tratan de derrotarlo y Jimmy corre para esconderse detrás de un árbol, pero los chicos no pueden derrotarla y ella esta a punto de comerse a Ben (aun como Fuego Pantanoso), pero llega Jimmy y le tira su mochila llena de mani, y luego suelta a Ben, quien pasa a Supremo y de esa forma derrota a la Planta Alien, y luego todos le dicen a Jimmy que ahora si creeran en El. Personajes Héroes *Jimmy Jones (Protagonista) *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villanos *Alien Planta *Ben falso *Gwen falsa *Kevin Falso *Seven Seven *Will Harangue Mencionados *Vilgax *Abuelo Max *Sra. Jones Aliens Utilizados Por Ben: *Rath *Fuego Pantanoso *Fuego Pantanoso Supremo Por Ben Falso: *Humungosaurio *Cannonbolt *Piedra Eventos Importantes *Primera Aparición de Seven Seven en la Segunda Temporada de Supremacía alienígena. *Primera vez que Ben pierde el Súperomnitrix en Supremacía Alieníegena. *Will Harangue y Jimmy Jones aparecen juntos por primera ves en pantalla. Publicaciones del episodio en Facebook *Is an evil space plant brainwashing Ben, Kevin, and Gwen?? Find out an an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tomorrow at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! *The fate of the world hangs in the balance, and the only person who can save it is…Jimmy?? Check it out on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tonight at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! *Did you catch last night's Ben 10: Ultimate Alien? Did you think there was any way Jimmy and some peanuts would be the key to saving the world?? Curiosidades *Seven Seven aparece por primera vez en la Segunda Temporada de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena y la segunda en la Serie. *Este Episodio recuerda a muchos otros episodios anteriores, como a Visitando a los Viejos por el hecho de que salen Clones de Personajes y por los Huevesillos,a el Campamento del Terror por el hecho de aparecer una misteriosa y gigantesca Planta Mutante,Buena copia, mala copia, por el hecho de que un clon que Ben realisa maldades (como Albedo),Si todo lo demas falla, también por el hecho de las plantas, entre otros episodios. *Jimmy Jones apareció más Tiempo que Ben, Gwen o Kevin. *Es la segunda vez que se menciona a Vilgax en Supremacía Alienígena y la primera vez en la Segunda Temporada. *El que el primer alien uzado por el Ben Falso sea Humungosaurio, recuerda a Albedo en Buena copia, mala copia *El Super Ominitrix no se obtenido ni transformado por el que lo presione ya que el Rey Zarcovia lo iso en Vicktor The Spoils y no obtuvo el Super Ominitrix la causa por la cual el clon de Ben obtuvo el Superomnitrix y después Ben lo obtuvo es por que tenia el ADN idéntico a Ben por ser su clon de planta *Ben y el Ben Falso usaron tres alienígenas cada uno en el episodio. *El plan de la planta alien es sospechosamente similar a la trama de la película "La Invasión de los Ladrones de Cuerpos" *Es raro que en el SuperMarket donde Humongosaurio ataco a Jimmy no hubiese ningún cliente o empleado mas que Jimmy. *No se sabe como Jimmy escapo de la planta en su primer encuentro (posiblemente porque tenia una bolsa de manies en su chaqueta) *Los Agujeros en las manos de Fuego Pantanoso han cambiado ahora son igual que los de su supremo(Amarillos) *Es la segunda Vez que Fuego Pantanoso Supremo hace explotar a su enemigo desde adentro aventandole una bomba en su interior (La primera vez fue en La Batalla Final contra vilgax) *Primer Episodio sin la colaboración o supervision de Dwayne McDuffie *Ben falso usa el segundo alien de Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena, pero el primero que uso Albedo en su primera aparición *Los dientes de Rath talvez son igual de fuertes que los de acuatico Errores *Fuego Pantanoso Supremo tiene los colores de los ojos parecidos a los de Mono Araña o Fuego Pantanoso, con los ojos negros y el contorno verde *Rath tiene los dientes muy pequeños *.En una escena Jimmy tiene el pelo marron oscuro UFPOjos.png|Error de los ojos de Fuego Pantanoso Supremo Galería Alien Planta.png|El Alien Planta TB1.PNG TB2.PNG TB3.PNG TB4.PNG TB5.PNG Jimmy atrapado por la planta.png|Jimmy atrapado por la planta JymmiNety.png CannonBen.png FuegoPatanoso.png AlienPlanta.png ChorrodeFuego.png The big story.PNG Rath deteniendo la espada laser de Seven Seven con su boca.png|Rath deteniendo la espada laser de Seven Seven con Jimmy grabando en la cueva.png|Jimmy grabando en la cueva ben10ultimatealien204th.jpg|Ecenas de Big Story six.jpg fd.jpg bj.jpg hik.jpg er.jpg|canobolt persiguiendo a jimmy gf.jpg gh.jpg ok.jpg phot.jpg prd.jpg sd.jpg qa.jpg uh.jpg wr.jpg ui.jpg pl.jpg|explosion Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Episodios aún no emitidos en Latinoamérica Categoría:Episodios Segunda Temporada de Ua Categoría:Capitulos donde aparece Rath Categoría:Episodios donde aparesen supremos